A Fox named Roxy
by pheofox22
Summary: When a mysterious smell lurks in the sewers a mutant fox with supernatural powers saves Leo..is she trustworthy or does this foxhuman have connections with the Foot? Rated Teenbecause of major butt kicking action.
1. What's that stench?

**Beforethe feature presentation..Saki Should Not Have Been an Utrom!thisstory is set before thesecondseason of the new series (the best) so as always..read, review, repeat for permanent wave.

* * *

**

**_What's that Stench?_**

Today was a not so normal kind of day in the sewers of New York City. The teen turtles and their sensei Master Splinter were not kicking Foot Ninja butt. Don was fixing up the Shell Cycle for Raphael, because he almost smashed it to pieces in Central Park. Leonardo and Master Splinter were practising for battle improving Leo's twin katanas. Raph and Mikey were watching Mikey's favourite DVDs on their stereo sound, maximized entertainment unit. You may think this would be normal but not for these guys.

"Boring...boring...boring...oh cool monkey wrestling!" Mikey shouted. Raph took the remote. "Hey! I wanted to see that Raph! Give it back!"

"I'm not going to be watching chimpanzees do fake fighting!" Raph blurted. Mikey took one of his nunchus and hurled it at Raph's head. Raphael scratched his head and took the nunchu and whacked it on top of Mikey's head.

"Michelangelo, Raphael! You two aren't supposed to use weapons on fellow allies and shut that televison off Michelangelo. We have certain matters to discuss." Splinter dictated. Mikey hung up his nunchus and walked into Master Splinter's room.

"Nice going Raph. Soon he'll make turtle soup out of one of us." Don agitated. Raph made a fist at Don but Leo put a hand on it.

"Wonder why sensei did this to Mikey. He does this all the time." Leo asked

"Maybe he's just tired of Mikey and his habits?" Don suggested. "Besides, sometimes Mikey gets too carried away swinging his nunchus around."

"I don't know..." Leo concluded and went back to his training. Raph became concerned and pressed his ear to the doorway to Master Splinter's part of the lair.

Inside Splinter's room Mikey and Splinter were talking. Splinter took his walking stick and prodded Mikey on the shoulder.

"Michelangelo? Do you know why I wanted to speak to you?" Splinter whispered.

"Not really sensei. I mean, don't you feel like hitting Raphael on the head sometimes?" Mikey notified.

"Ugh. My son...you haven't done well in your nijitzu training. You must focus on your lessons then you can mingle with your things."

"Okay...but I was doing practice with the nun.." Mikey was cut off by Master Splinter's cane.

"Using your weapons like that aren't allowed. You need to balance work and play. So you and I must take a walk together."

"Hand in hand?"

"Nice try...but no. We must talk of other things." Splinter sighed and then bowed. Mikey bowed back and then went out the door slapping Raph in the face. Mikey gave him a hand up.

"Thanks bro." Raph credited to Mikey, but Mikey did not say a word and then went up to his bedroom. Raphael was confused to see Mikey being so quiet. He told Leo about his behaviour.

"All he did was go into his room. No "your welcome" or some other Mikey comment. He wasn't really acting you know, normal."

" I'll try and find out what's into him today." Leo promised Raph and went up to Mikey's room. Leo sat on his bed. Mikey ignored him. "Hey Mikey. You okay? Raph says your not yourself lately. What happened Mikey?"

"You know bro. I don't know, I've been busted by Splinter, and I think it's right to punish me." Mikey moaned. Leo didn't see Mikey in the right state of mind. He went to Master Splinter. Leo told his sensei about Mikey's weird behaviour. Splinter just sighed, and put a paw on his son's shell.

"I cannot help you. Michelangelo is in another state of mind because of one thing." Splinter stopped and smelt his surroundings. He paused and lifted his finger. Leo sniffed the air too. It was vile and crude. " Radiation, come Leonardo. We must get Michelangelo and find this source of essence."

Leo couldn't get Mikey to come along with him. So he decided to go alone. Following the scent of the radiation Leo tracked down in the sewer pipes he couldn't help realizing a tantalizing smell from the radiation. He tried to pull back but couldn't help himself. He froze and then moments later he collapsed into the water.

Suddenly, Mikey woke up and found himself laying on his bed. He stared at his room, his drums were still in the corner, his comic books and CDs were still in a stack next to a dirty pile of odds and ends. Everything was normal but Mikey couldn't put his finger on the trick.

"Raph...Raphael." Mikey whispered into the livingroom. Silence, " Don? Leo? Sensei?"

Donatello shook his head as he woke up from a trance and heard Michelangelo. He got his bo staff and started toward the livingroom. Don found Mikey waving his nunchus around oddly.

"Mikey? You practising?" Don examined as Mikey put his nunchus away.

"No, Mr. Know-it-all...well yeah." Mikey turned around and found Raph on the floor next to the television.

"Hey Mikey, where's Leo?" Raph asked as he got his sais off the floor. "What was that smell?"

"Some type of radiation that fascinates all mutant life forms into suspended animation." Don inquired.

"Meaning..."

"Well, it's some sort of chemical that makes all turtles go into a trance."

"Where's Splinter and Leo?" Mikey asked Don. The three turtles found a moan of an old rat. Mikey and Don went to Splinter's room and found their sensei semi-conscious on the ground.

"He's still breathing guys..." Don checked as Splinter gained consciousness and wobbled onto his cane. Splinter stared at the turtles in a suspicious way.

"One...two...three..." Splinter counted " Where is Leonardo?"

" We don't know sensei, he could be anywhere."

"He must be in the sewers...come my sons, we need to find him."

They went forth to the entrance of the sewers and suddenly a figure appeared with the same smell as they found in the lair. They stared at the creature with long brownish gold hair and red gold fur with Leo unconscious in its' arms. The savage put Leo gently down on the floor and collapsed in the water.


	2. Foot's Doings

_**The Foot's Doings **_

The creature awoken to the sound of water trickling down a kettle into a cup. She saw Splinter cleaning one of his mugs and putting it on a shelf. The creature didn't speak as it drank the tea in the cup and all that was left was the dregs. The creature studied the residues as it crossed it's long fox-like legs and started stirring the remnants around.

"So, you like fortune telling?" Splinter uttered as she looked at the cup and nodded. Splinter sighed and went towards the entrance to his room. He ushered the turtles in quietly and noticed that the fox like creature had a number on her wrist. Splinter told the turtles that he knew nothing about the creature.

"Maybe that person's an outcast..." Don murmured to Splinter he hushed Donatello to see that the creature rubbed the number on her wrist and muttered quietly. Leo walked to the creature to see if she could talk.

"Hello. I am Leonardo, what is your name?" Leo told the creature. She rubbed the number again and looked away. Leo tried another tactic.

"Where are you from?"

Silence. Nothing came out of her mouth. She rubbed her number with the rags she wore for clothing and wiped a tear from her eye. Don studied her wrist to see the number "0323" on it. Donny snapped his fingers and huddled the group together.

"She's a human who was mutated... that's an ID code on her wrist. She must have been mutated by someone into a fox." Donny notified Splinter and the others. Splinter went up to her to speak... but the creature answered his question.

"I...I was a student at Central Park University...there was a television ad for employees at a great enterprise... I went to the place and it didn't want new developers...they needed test subjects for a great project." the creature said. She peeled off her sleeve to show a symbol of the Foot burned into her skin. They all thought the same thing _Shredder. _

"Ms..." Splinter inquired

"Houndell, Roxanne Houndell." the creature muttered. Splinter showed her that they too were not like the people from above surface. Roxanne looked at Splinter with tears in her eyes and wiped them with her sleeve. Leo found that her shoulder was bruised and wounded.

"Sensei, she looks hurt."

"Yes my son. She looks severely wounded. Then you must take care of her during the training practice."

"Me? Why me? Why can't Mikey or Raph do it?"

"You were saved by her now you should return the favour. Besides, this training session you can miss." Splinter concluded and bowed. Leo grunted at his sensei's decision and went to Splinter's room.

"You're in trouble?" Roxanne asked. Leo shook his head while getting hot water from the bucket. Roxanne rose from the ground and touched Leo on the forehead. "No. You're missing practice over me." Leo dropped the bucket and stared.

"How did you do that?" Leo demanded. Roxanne closed her eyes and touched his hand. She peered them open and found him shocked. He reached for his katanas and took them out. The fox reached into a closet finding two of Splinter's finest swords. She swung them into the air and let them fall sinking into the floor. Leo made a fist and glared at her with clenched teeth as she beckoned him to fight.

"Time to practise!" both of them announced as they came forth to battle. The fight began when Leo paced the room eyeing Roxanne, she patterned his steps and lashed out at him from behind. He shielded himself by moving behind a crate. _Whoa! She's a ninja! _Leo thought as she hit him with the swords. He protected himself again by swinging his swords to inflict damage but she was too quick. He flew into the training area out of Splinter's room. She raised her fist and blew over it.

"Man Leo, you need to get along with the ladies dude." Mikey informed laughing. Don bent down towards Leo and saw that his head had a gash. He eyed the being with full intentions on why his brother was hurt. He quickly got his bo staff with the purpose to fight her. Leo motioned a hand on his brother's staff and quietly shook his head.

" I should've known...she's with the Foot!" Leo announced. Roxanne shook her hairy finger. She put her finger to her straight emotionless mouth.

"No. I am not, I was mutated to become one of Shredder's new mutant army." She informed in what surprised the turtles...In Leo's voice. Mikey crept to her and saw her not blinking. " He wanted to practice instead of taking care of me...so I let him."

"You know Leo...I mean Roxanne...I mean...Who are you?" Mikey puzzled. Leo wacked Mikey on the head. " Okay, He's Leo and your Roxanne...got it."

"I'm sorry Leonardo. I forgot that I can read minds when I touch foreheads." Roxanne bowed "I should have told you before."

"How did you become a ninja?" Leo asked.

"I learnt it from you."

"Me! Um... how?"

"By touching your hand. I have the ability to duplicate people's strong points and be able to become better than the person."

"Wow...How come your down here though?"

" After I left the Foot Clan's Headquarters, Saki told Hun to get their new ninjas to track me down...They were dressed like the ninjas from the Foot, but they carried weapons... hunting weapons. They had orange stripes on their backs and called themselves Fox Hunters."

"Fox hunters? Catchy name...don't they go around with hounds and trumpets and ride horseback?" Raph exclaimed laughing.

"They are dangerous..."

"We do danger Foxy."

"I'm warning you."

"I'm so going to like this..."

"I am still warning you."

"I cannot be beaten by some girl!"

"Fine have it your way." Roxanne forced her paw onto Raphael's hand. He knocked it off quickly. "You can't fight without someone to help."

"Quiet fuzz tail!" Raph stormed waving his sais towards Roxanne. Splinter didn't approve of the battle but let them duel anyway. Raph leaped at Roxanne and slashed a slice in her skin. She counter-attacked by grabbing his wrists and twisting.

"Say Mercy! Wise guy!" Roxanne urged, Raph never gave in and he never will. He tripped Roxanne and pushed her with his foot. To the others who we're watching this except for Splinter didn't know what happened to Roxanne. Splinter tried to divided them but as Raph jumped to kick Roxanne she disappeared and Splinter blocked the strike. Raph looked back towards Roxanne bowing to Master Splinter.

"My sons... this girl is powerful... too powerful... I noticed in battle that her attacks were advanced and the next things I wanted to show you... She cannot stay." Splinter advised. Leo walked over to Splinter.

"She is an outcast from the above ground... just like us... she may be powerful but...She saved my life. We need to give her a chance and repay her... Just for tonight."

"Then...she's yours to look after." Splinter concluded departing to his room.


	3. Fox Hunters

**_Fox Hunters _**

The lair was silent from that point on...three of the four turtles sat and watched the fox woman staring at her in awe . She looked at her mark on her fur and started to rub it. Don looked over from the lab and thought of tracking down the fox hunters. So he decided to call for April O'Neill. April came down into the lair acting surprised about the fox and the turtles told her everything.

"She can what!" April shouted after the explanation was told. Leo shushed her and looked over his back.

"She can duplicate our moves and use it twice as powerful. Believe me...I have the scars to prove it." Leo replied. "We have to stop her from using it."

"I can't stop this from happening! It was long before I was a fox that I was given these powers, I guess I was born a mutant from long ago. When I was in school weird things started to happen to me, when I shook hands I kept getting these weird and abnormal feelings and usually I did mind reading as a show performance at school talent shows. There was many people who disliked me so I went into the trap that the business man Oroku Saki built for me." Roxanne told the bunch. Mikey just laughed.

"Wait a minute now don't tell me...you also shot laser beams out of your eyes also and went to the special school.."

"No I shot webs and fought crimes, kissed men upside down in the dark." Roxanne kidded slapping him in the back of his head.

"Yo, Is this just me or is everyone playing "Let's-hit-Mikey-on-the-Back-of-his-head game?" Mikey muttered.

"Just you." Raph replied.

"Hold it guys..." Leo said urgently looking out of the window and pointing down towards a black van. Roxanne went next to him as the black van emptied itself from over a dozen Foot Ninjas carrying spears, some with longbows slung to their arms. Roxanne gasped and moved away from the window.

"Fox hunters! I'd know them anywhere!" Roxanne whispered. "We have to get out of here!"

"No way! We're not running from a fight...those guys have new weapons than before, but deep inside they're still the same...Turtle punching bags!" Raphael declared punching his hand. "Let's make major the fox hunter's lives living shell down there!" he added kicking the window of April's apartment into small pieces and jumped out of it.

"You may say what you like about Raph..he does get great battle dialect!" Don remarked swinging his bo staff and jumped out of the window after him. "Hey wait for me!"

"WAHOO!" Mikey shouted as he somersaulted out of the apartment. Leo glanced over his shoulder towards Roxanne who seemed to be half scared and amazed at what she just saw.

"You taking the stairs?" Leo asked. Roxanne smiled and slapped his hand.

"Why take the stairs if you can take the express way!" Roxanne shouted diving out of the window. April ran towards Leo with her hands on her face.

"Leo, don't do this again! I just payed..." she said quickly as Leonardo jumped out of the window too. "..for the window you broke last visit. Arrgh...Ninjas!" she sighed as she went to get a broom.

Down on the streets Leo and the others was circled by these so called fox hunters..but that wasn't a big deal, they faced enemies a thousand times worse than this. The weapons came out as the first flight of hunters clashed with Don who sent his bo staff flying towards the Foot Ninjas's skulls. Raph drop kicked a bunch of archers out of the way when Roxanne was ambushed by some fifteen others. A second wave of attacks meant that the Foot meant business. The ninjas with spears lead the assault knocking Don off his feet.

"Turtle down! Need major backup here!" Don yelled as the hunters started to swarm. Roxanne noticed her fallen comrade and saw a long piece of cloth inside a dumpster. She quickly wrapped the cloth into a slingshot and dropped a few stones in the slingshot. Don closed his eyes as a hunter stood in front of him with his spear up like a harpoon, when he opened his eyes the hunter was knocked out unconscious and saw Roxy twirling the slingshot around very fast.

"Thank me later and help out your brothers, I can do well on my own." Roxanne shouted and silently leapt away.

"Mikey look out!" Don shouted as a glowing spear whipped past, Mikey tuck and rolled as the landed on the wall and knocked down a bunch of hunters as well.

"Bowling for Butt kickers anyone?" Michelangelo asked comically. Leo glanced over at his brother and shook his head as his katana clinked with a spear wielding hunter, but there was more to the Fox Hunters than just spears and crossbows. One of the hunters motioned towards the others and took out a small object that had a trigger of a gun but had the blade of a sword.

"Don..what are these things?" Leo asked urgently as the hunter pulled the trigger to the gun/blade. Roxanne pushed the man away as the blade shot a burst of white light that arced into the sky.

"The gun blades are one of Saki's newest weapons." Roxanne shouted. "They extract mutated DNA and uses its highly intense energy to remove it..one touch gives you thirty thousand volts through your hide."

"That means we're finished!" Mikey yelped.

"Not quite.. If they got new weapons we'll use our new weapon." Leo said giving Roxanne one of his katanas and bowed his head.

"No. I can't do it alone.." Roxanne said giving them back and looked towards the others. "They don't want you guys..they want me."

"Hey we caused more trouble to the Foot than you ever did. You've got power we don't...more advanced skills than we could really use." Raph said.

"Please.." Leo said holding out his hand. Roxanne hesitated as another Foot swept his gun blade towards Leo, she quickly touched her forehead and then grabbed Leo's wrist. Leo felt a surge of energy throughout his entire body and dived away into one of the shadows.

"Quick! Give me your hands!" Roxanne yelled as more and more Foot barrelled into the streets. She did the same to Don, Mikey and Raph touching her head before touching their three fingered hands. The turtles all felt like their strength double after she touched them and began using skills they haven't even dreamt of. As they fought off the Hunters, Roxanne became ill and couldn't keep her strength up..her energy drained from giving the turtles her power of increased ability she collapsed on the cold concrete.

"This power is awesome you guys...it's like my katanas act on it's own!" Leo yelled. Don slapped his staff like a hockey stick making one hunter the puck.

"You said it bro..it must be the telekinetic power that Roxanne used." Donny informed.

"Don't spoil my moment Don with your tech talk." Raph interjected kicking a gun blade away from another. Leo clashed his swords with two gun bladers's and did a kicking somersault (if it exists) to send them flying.

"By the way..where is Roxy?" Leo asked and a scream answered it. It was Roxanne, she was tied up in a net unconscious as the Hunters took her into the black van and went into the van. "NO!" he shouted running towards her, suddenly as the back doors of the van close he saw Mikey jump in after her...the van then sped away.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews for this story.even though there been only 2...Oh well, ****Start small, anyway..feel free to review anytime. The next chapter might take a while..I have so many fics I want to make! Here's some stuffto twist your mind on while I finish..**

**What will Shredder do with Roxanne? Or Michelangelo? **

**What will the lair be like without Mikey?**

**Will Splinterchange his mind about Roxanne?**

_to be continued.._


	4. Tranquillity

_**Tranquilness**_

"You wanted to see me master?" Baxter Stockman asked rolling into Oroku Saki's main hallway. Oroku opened his dark eyes pulling out of deep meditation, ready for anything..he saw the mad scientist with the eye patch and robotic arm still in tact from his punishments of failing to defeat the turtles he so dearly wanted dead.

"I wanted to see how the mutant army is doing Stockman..I hope everything's according to plan." Saki said his voice as cold as ice. Stockman hesitated as he tried to find his voice.

"The...the plan is going well, but what if something..I mean _if_ your greatness. Were to happen?" Stockman muttered sweat pouring onto his tanned skin.

"Has something happened you haven't had the head to inform me about?" Saki asked angrily.

"I said if.."

"Silence...you trog." Saki said heartlessly as he pounded the table. "How many countless hours I wanted to say this to you Oh the merciless thoughts I had to fight..how many sweet temptations I had for you to be pushed away..the enticing thoughts of murdering you I had to withstand, but as a fellow businessman I needed you for my plans of destroying the dastardly turtles, but still you HAVEN'T been successful. This time if you fail..."

"Sir! Our hunters captured two of the mutant creatures that escaped from the army's pad on the seventh underground." A Foot Technician reported dragging Roxanne's limp body in the net and Michelangelo in handcuffs into the room.

"So this is the happening you failed to report about." Saki hissed at Stockman.

"We'll take them to the base immediately." the Foot Technician answered. Saki motioned him to stop as he walked towards the two mutant animals. He paced towards Michelangelo and lifted his chin.

"Hey Shred Head..remember me?" Mikey shouted. Saki stared into space and looked away.

"Yes...the foolish wise cracker." Saki answered and turned towards the technician. "Tie them to the post...we'll use them as bait."

"Bait? For what sharks?" Mikey joked. Saki moved towards the door.

"Gag the turtle as well." he concluded and went down the elevator.

"I can't believe this happened...It should have been me that jumped into the van! I swore I'd take care of her." Leo stated to his brothers after the fight. Don put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You didn't need to take care of her..she could fend for herself." Don answered.

"Someone could have noticed that she was hurt! I feel it was my fault that she and Mikey got caught." Leo defended as they went back to the lair.

"It didn't have to end this way Leo..we all could have helped her." Don informed. "We all could have gave Roxy a hand..but she was fighting with us in our hearts."

"She's not dead Don." Raph insisted.

"Not like we know." Leo added.

"My sons..wait, another missing." the old rat realized, but then gave a little chuckle. "Don't tell me Michelangelo is playing a trick with the fox warrior?"

Leonardo was silent...he looked at his master and walked away. Splinter was awestruck and confused of his student's sudden feelings..Donatello was there to explain.

"Sensei, Mikey and Roxanne aren't coming back.." Don said sadly.

"The Foot captured them with their new elite of ninja." Raph continued for his brother. "But on the bright side we don't have to hear those puns Mikey's always dishing out."

"True, but his spirit will be lost." Splinter said looking over his shoulder at Leonardo. "And his won't be the only one in some hearts."

The lair was quiet that night, no loud music, no fighting or name calling, and no laughter. The place seemed empty while the turtles were scattered alone inside their rooms. Raph silently shuffled his feet along the floor in front of Mikey's pad looking inside every few minutes forgetting that he was a captive of the Shredder and stalked away.

Leo opened his eyes and looked down off the calm tranquil waters underneath the bridge hoping that he would be as tranquil as they were before. He just couldn't handle the thoughts that remained in his head, his brother and new friend were in Shredder's hands and knew that with Mikey hostage, the turtles might lose their spirits completely.

"Still upset huh." Don remarked with Splinter right beside him.

"It feels rather quiet without the Mikester here." Leo commented.

"I know.. I haven't been able to do some of my new inventions without Mikey looking over my shoulder." Don informed. " I guess I got so used to it that I kept looking over my shoulder every two minutes."

"It seems that everyone got so used to Michelangelo that his presence haunts us even when he is not there." Splinter mentioned philosophically. "I too have been unable to meditate without recollecting him causing interferences."

"We have to do somethin' about this!" Raphael shouted as he joined the others. "I'm getting paranoid in my own shell without that joker around."

"And somehow I miss Mikey too." Don recollected. "I even miss that fox..Roxy."

"It's because of her Mikey got caught with the Foot!" Raphael blurted punching the wall. "It's her fault all of this happened!"

"Raph, those Hunters were after her...it was only natural that they'd go find her." Don replied.

"Oh now she's your girlfriend too! Sheesh all this mess started with Roxanne." Raph remarked angrily. "Why don't we just leave that fuzz tail for the Shredder to skin and get back to the normal ninja butt kicking, space travelling, shell of a life."

"Roxanne isn't the only one that was kidnapped. If Shredder slices her neck..he'll probably slice Mikey's too, that's a turtle down and we don't want the lair like this the rest of our lives?" Leo notified, he turned to Master Splinter. "I don't know if you can find it in your heart, but we need to rescue both of them. Foot or not..I intend a full search and rescue mission."

"You don't need my heart's wishes my son, it is your decision...and I shall fight along beside you." Splinter said in a low voice putting a paw in Leonardo's open hand. "Let us get your brother and your friend back."


	5. Past Exposed

**_The Past Exposed_**

Roxanne woke to see the startling view of the Foot logo on a pair of double doors, she had a bad pain in her side as she saw that she was wrapped in ropes tied to a pole.

"Aw..I thought you'd never wake up." Mikey's voice rang out which frightened her completely as she turned towards him. "Did you expect someone tall dark and handsome instead of big green and ugly?"

"I actually expected you'd turn into a toad." Roxanne said cooly. "But I didn't want to get your hopes up."

"Oh well at least it was reptilian." Mikey kidded.

"Will you shut up." Roxanne snapped. "I have a headache."

"Now you're calling me a headache.. Which is it toad or headache?" Mikey said quickly. Suddenly Baxter Stockman came inside with a ninja and saw Michelangelo.

"Didn't Saki told one of you to gag him?" Baxter shouted at the ninja.

"They did, but my mouth was too big for the muffler." Michelangelo said opening his mouth wide.

"Never mind..I only came for this little lady." Baxter said holding up Roxanne's chin and then took out a gun blade from behind his back and pulled the trigger. "Don't worry..this won't hurt a bit."

"That's what you said last time Stockman." Roxanne blurted as she tapped Mikey's hand and tripped him with her foot. "And do you know that did hurt...a lot."

"No!" Stockman yelped as the gun blade touched his skin and started to electrocute him. She turned towards Michelangelo who was watching him closely as if watching fire crackers going off. Stockman's eyebrows singed and he fell face first onto his wheelchair.

"That was exciting." Mikey stated to Roxanne who nodded in agreement.

"Let's just hope there wasn't any mutated DNA in there." Roxanne informed.

"Nah, I think he's cooked." Mikey answered, Roxanne stifled a laugh. "What?"

"Before..I've thought being tied up with a loud mouth would be annoying the heck out of me." Roxanne replied. "Now..I'm actually glad."

"Finally I get an honest opinion and a laugh out of you." Mikey responded. "So what was it like when you were human?"

"Awful...you know how that with my powers I could do things twice as better than others right. Well I didn't have many friends because when I shook their hands I was more talented in the activity than the person who showed me it. I also knew how to cheat on tests that way so the teachers usually thought that I was looking onto another student's paper." Roxanne told him with a tear in her eye. "It was so hard...my life was ruined because I was different from everybody else."

"It's not ruined Roxy, just hard." Michelangelo replied. "Everyone's different in their own way and being different can sometimes get you to exciting new places and meet new people."

"Like you and your brothers." Roxanne answered.

"Exactly..you can't get much different than that." Michelangelo announced, Roxy laughed softly and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I wish your brothers will get here soon." Roxanne muttered.

"Same here, I'm sick of being stuck in the Prince of Toothpicks lair." Mikey replied kicking a ball of dust across the floor.

"Then let me put you out of your misery." Stockman's voice said as the machine booted up. Mikey shrieked like a girl and tried to twitch out of the ropes as Baxter Stockman's head awakened and his body was back in the upright position. Stockman revved up the gun blade and aimed it at Mikey.

"NOT SO FAST STOCKMAN!"

"What the..What's that smell?" Mikey asked as a foul odour entered the room in thick billows of smoke. He covered his nose as Stockman fell unconscious again under the mysterious smell. As the smoke started to clear there was a figure of a humanoid skunk standing right in front of them with long black hair with a small silver stripe streaked down the middle. "And who's the skunk...SKUNK?"

"Nice to see someone's been paying attention, shell for brains."

* * *

**I just had to put in the new ending for the chapter...the other one was so boring and lame. So who's this stinky creature and is she an allie or a foe?Was she protecting Roxy and Mikey or had really bad gas? Thanks for reading, review if you must and see you on the next chapter of the Ninja Turtles. **


	6. The Great Mutant Rescue Opt

_**The Mutant Rescue Opt**_

Leonardo quickly reminded himself of the consequences of sneaking into Shredder's lair, one..it might be a trap. Two...there might be a mutant army waiting inside it's folds, three...Shredder.(Need I say more?) Still the mutant turtle felt a surge of guilt in his gut and decided to clear these thoughts away and stick to his plans. Don took the map of the undergrounds as Leo drove the Sewer Slider with Raphael and Splinter in the back.

"Take a left here..Shredder's office building's right next to this man hole." Donatello informed pointing towards the next direction.

"Forgive me for intruding on your driving skills..but next time could you not go so fast." Splinter said clutching his stomach.

"Sorry sensei, I'm just anxious on getting there." Leo admitted.

"A calm mind enters battle with a determined body and a steady plan. An impatient mind enters battle with a reckless body and a rash and foolish plan." Master Splinter said wisely.

"In other words stay focussed. We don't need to worry too much about it." Don remarked and turned to Leo. "They'll be okay..somehow."

"Sandra! You came back!" Roxanne shouted from the post she was tied to, towards the skunk.

"Good to see you too sis." the skunk replied stroking her paw down her shirt. "Who's the reptile with the goofy mask."

"Goofy?" Michelangelo asked turning towards Sandra and then towards Roxanne. "Sister?"

"Yep. Sandra Houndell. Genetics specialist. Went to Harvard back in my days when I wasn't a skunk." Sandra replied. "I haven't seen you down in the flats where Saki imprisoned us. What are you?"

"Michelangelo. Ninja Turtle..part time comedian, sometimes do a little stand up before my bros.." Mikey kidded.

"Did they throw tomatoes down at your club or what?" Sandra remarked.

"Ignore her. She's usually like that..bratty little sister couldn't do squat if mother didn't pay her way through grad school." Roxy muttered, Sandra's eyes narrowed.

"Shut up. If it wasn't for ESPN you would haven't come close to finishing your admissions tests!" Sandra hissed.

"Girls! Girls, there's no time for a cat..I mean fox and skunk fight." Michelangelo interrupted. "We need to get out of here!"

"Right." Sandra answered bitting through the ropes and setting them free.

"Scissors would have done just as well." Mikey remarked, Roxanne tugged at his hand to get moving as they ran through the foot's double doors and made a break for it.

"The creatures are escaping!" a foot soldier shouted.

"After them!" another exclaimed as the halls became full of ninjas.

"We're surrounded!" Roxy cried as a group of ninjas jabbed their swords at them. "There's too many of them."

"Not if I can help it!" Sandra hollered turning towards the foot ninjas. "Bring it on tough guys!"

"Are you nuts Sandra!" Roxanne yelled to her sister. "They get super pissed off when you agitate them. And I'm talking from experience."

"Don't worry, I have some tricks up my sleeve." Sandra answered giving a wink to them. "Do you guys want to fight or not?"

"Get her!" shouted the ninja leader and the circle of Foot warriors around them got smaller as they moved in.

"MIKEY! ROXY! Don't Breath in! I'm gonna take'em out!" Sandra declared her rear facing the ninjas.

"What does she mean don't breath in?" Mikey asked, but Roxanne slapped her own muzzle and covered Michelangelo's mouth and nose as Sandra did a handstand and flailed out her tail as the Foot soldiers breathed in the toxic fumes Sandra created. After running out of the halls and into an elevator shaft Mikey coughed and started to breathe fresh air again. "Okay. No offense or anything Sandy but that was disgusting."

"Why thank you." Sandra replied smugly as the trio began their descent to the bottom floors.

"What the shell?" Donatello muttered as looked down when he climbed up the first steps of the man hole.

"What is it down there Don?" Raph asked from half way up the ladder.

"Some kind of a doorway I expect." Don replied jumping off and running towards the odd object. He put his hand on the door and felt around as his brothers gathered around him.

"It seems odd to have a doorway that is connected to the sewers." Leo remarked.

"As if it's not like Shredder to be the type to have an escape route." Raphael said bitterly.

"Stand back. I think this would be the focal point of the door's operation system." Don said as he tapped his bo staff on the sliver that separated both doors. With one swing he bashed a hole in the door, pried the door open and went inside the small chamber and looked up. "Whoa."

"What is it Donny?" Leo asked as he looked inside to see his brother standing in a small box type room with no doors or windows and lots of cables.

"What did you find?" Raphael added going in after him.

"It's an elevator shaft. I can't see where the elevator box is, but it definitely not here." Don said in an echo pointing upwards towards the rows and rows of cables that were hoisted above them.

"If we can't hitch a ride on the elevator..I guess we got to climb up." Raphael said taking up his sai and jabbing it into the wall as Leo strapped on some straps that stuck to the wall so he could climb up walls. Don helped Splinter up on one of the cables and then lifted himself onto one as well.

"Man, this wall crawling is getting me beat." Raph groaned after more than a few floors of climbing. "How many levels are in this joint?"

"My guess is..a lot." Don considered as he pushed on through.

"My sons. We must not lose focus, we must continue on." Splinter interrupted calmly.

"Master Splinter's right. We can't afford to start complaining about being tired." Leo agreed and started going faster.

"Yes. Onward and Upward...Mikey better have a good reason for saving that fuzz tail." Raph muttered furiously, he paused "Hey. What's that noise?"

"What's going on Raph?" Leo remarked.

"I think there's something moving down here." Don responded.

"My sons! Look out!" Splinter shouted as he pointed upwards, there was an elevator cart going down rapidly and was about to hit the turtles.

"JUMP!" Leo shouted letting go of the wall, Raphael stopped climbing up and tried to go down gracefully. Splinter let himself slide down the rope as Donatello attached a chip with a bungee cord to his belt and flung the other end to the bottom of the elevator before releasing the rope. As everyone was on the ground they quickly ran out of the shaft and waited for whatever was in there to come out. A small dinging noise signalled that the elevator was on the ground and as the doors were open the turtles couldn't believe who they saw.

"Well..fancy meeting you here."

"Mikey!" the three turtles said in unison.

"You're back!" Don shouted, waving his hands in the air.

"You bonehead! We were worried about ya." Raphael added giving a playful punch on the cheek.

"For sure. We thought you were dead or something." Leo commented.

"Wow, all this recognition has got me touched." Mikey said playfully, wiping away a fake tear. "It's so sweet."

"Oh wise guy eh? Well you could kiss your shell goodbye for now because you deserve a big bapping." Raphael fumed, Mikey smiled as he went to hug him.

"It's nice to see you too Raph." Mikey replied with a squeeze.

"Eww..don't touch me." Raphael said curtly, and held his nose. "And what is that stink!"

"Sorry..my bad." Sandra the skunk broke in.

"A skunk?" Raph remarked. "Boy Shredder has a bad taste in women as well as animals."

"That's my sister Sandra." Roxy put in. "She was captured in Shredder's trick too."

"Why did you come back Rox?" Sandra asked. "The Shredder was out to get you, he knows of your powers."

"I escaped, but not for long." Roxy answered, "I was caught with Mikey here.."

"What happened with you?" Leo asked. "How did Shredder get you..what does he want?"

"Shredder devised a plan to extract DNA of living creatures and put them into humans to create some super hybrid army." Sandra replied. "He wishes to eradicate the city of unwanted pests. Namely Shredder's enemies."

"He captured his test subjects from TV ads as you know.." Roxy remarked, "And force them onto battle with a full force."

"I was an accountant for the Silvern City Law Firm. My boss Ron Haddon was considered a threat in the markets." Sandra explained, "Saki Enterprises was lower in the Stock Markets than Haddon's dealerships and firms, so he captured most of my staff and coworkers and made them into animals."

"Me and Sandy tried to escape, using this door, but at the sound that there was a break out. I was captured and taken in again, while I went down to the sewers." Roxy added, "When the Shredder heard I left, he must have gotten some toxic chemicals to slow me down. That's when I saw Leonardo in the sewer water."

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen to you." Leo remarked, tears coming out of his mask. "I didn't mean for anything to happen...like this."

"That's okay Leo." Roxy replied, "It wasn't your fault, it was mine."

"I was supposed to take care of you." Leo answered. "I let you use those powers to strengthen us and left you weak. It's not fair to you."

"I appreciate your apology." Roxy insisted. "But don't blame yourself."

"Blame Shredder." Raphael said bitterly. "He wanted to start up this animal army crap and took innocent people from their lives. I say we break 'em out!"

"No Raph. How would you explain a breakout of mutant monsters in the city?" Don answered logically. "And what about the gas the Foot distributed just to stop Roxanne? If the gas we smelt for one creature could make us pass out what would they do if they found out all of them animals are missing..we'd be turtle juice."

"Don's right. The only way is to turn them back to normal." Leo replied. "And we pay our friend Shredder another one of our little visits."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Mikey said, "Who's going to bring the hors dervs?"

* * *

**I've ressurected the story..I guess. Probably out of boredom and I had this sitting in it's file for months..plus computer issues, that I can only discuss with my psychiatrist. (FYI don't ask). If you liked it up to now great. I may start this one up again sooner or later. If you want Review..I have nothing else to look forward to..I'm a bit depressed.**

** Thanks for reading.**

** Pheofox22**


	7. The Ballad of Battling Mutants

**_Ballad of the Battling Mutant_s**

At the top floor of the Foot Headquarters Oroku Saki looked sharply at his wrecked quarters, where the no good scientist lay frazzled by his miraculous invention of the Gun Blade as an awkward scent tantalized his nostrils. He turned to his broken and battered henchmen who lay on the floor as Hun came along. He sniffed the gas momentarily and held his nose in disgust.

"Eww..what died in here?" Hun grumbled, "The smell is distilling."

"That is the same chemical that we provided number "0325" in it's mutation." Oroku Saki calmly and coldly replied. "The power I was hoping to wipe out most of the sewers and streets where the homeless remain sheltered."

"How could you let them escape master!" Hun remarked exasperated at his boss's behaviour, Oroku Saki looked over at Stockman's body.

"It was this idiot's job to contain my specimens and guard my prisoners..but failed miserably." Saki answered as he saw Stockman's eyelids flutter, the Shredder took the gun blade off the floor and handed it to Hun before waltzing out the door. "Turn it to Maximum Extraction, I don't want to see one molecule of his DNA in my sight. He must be removed.."

"With Pleasure.." Hun hissed viciously, his smile shone brightly from the glow of the gun blade's light. As the doors closed Dr Stockman recovered from his last failure, he stared bewilderedly at Hun as the lumbering man's ecstasy turned into twisted laughter.

"You oaf! What are you laughing at? Don't look at me like that! What are you doing!" Doctor Stockman stammered quickly before Hun lowered the gun blade which made a terrible hiss and plunged it into his skin. With one final shriek the doctor lay in a pile of decrepit liquified cells.

"That's one less inferior mind to deal with." Oroku Saki remarked as he turned away from Hun's extremely pleased expression, to see the doors open abruptly by a tired worn out Foot Soldier who saluted Saki and fell to the floor. Suddenly the alarm rang."What is it now!"

"Intruders..they're coming from the secret exit's elevator down in Pitt and Third Street." Hun replied as he checked the screen of the security base which was behind the black tapestry with the Foot symbol on it.

"The one from the Sewers!" Saki gasped, knowing of the secret location of his escape root, Hun looked gravely at his master and nodded. Saki glared coldly at him and muttered darkly under his breath. "Turtles."

The company of mutants climbed onto the elevator as Sandra pressed the seventh basement where the mutant army was placed. As they went higher each time Leonardo couldn't help feel a bit frightened of what they were up against..an army which Shredder created out of helpless souls turned into wild animals to do his bidding. The turtle could remember different situations which Shredder stooped so low, once where monsters deep underground to find out where his enemies lurked. The leader couldn't ensure what they were getting into was going to be a battle over savage beasts or feeble beings like Roxanne who do not want to fight yet are forced by the Foot and their weapons.

As the bell rang their stop, the Turtles got out of the elevator with Sandra and Roxanne in the lead showing them to a giant storage room with many glass walls and different compartments where Foot technicians were working, on genetic experiments. There were rows of labelled pens where gigantic creatures were kept in, many of which seemed to watch the band who entered from the elevator.

"It's almost time.." Sandra muttered and a couple minutes later a loud fog-horn sound went off. The turtles watched in awe as each compartment's door opened giving off a strange mist, as the creatures mindlessly trudged out the door.

"Be prepared." Leo warned his brothers, reaching to his katana as the mutants began to walk towards them. Roxy met his hand on the sword and motioned to him as the creatures came to a stop a few inches in front of them with expressions of deep sorrow on their faces.

"Let me talk to them..." Roxanne remarked softly to her sister and began towards the group of imprisoned soldiers. Suddenly a ram with a torso of a male and hooves of a ewe paced in front of the herd. "A free period again Adolph?"

"Yes Roxanne. But I fear these free periods are a lot shorter these days." the ram centaur replied solemnly. Roxanne nodded as the ram wisely looked upon the group of turtles in behind her, and sighed. "You gathered new recruits during your escape? How unfortunate.."

"These turtles are not Saki's army." Roxanne answered determinedly. "And we won't let anyone suffer anymore! We've come to set you free!"

"You have been very loyal to me Roxanne, but it's not that simple as running away." The ram replied. "Look at us..our families will never recognize us. Let alone give us shelter. Saki also dispatched a new sector of ninja trainees just to gather you. What would he do if we all have escaped?"

"Either you stay within Saki's control or you could live your lives!" Roxanne shouted. "Don't you want that?"

"Excuse me for interrupting..but there are things which my sons could give service to you." Splinter said calmly towards the two. "We have been faced with the same ordeals which you now face and such perils we have survived. Do not refuse aid which you do so desperately need."

"I..I understand." the ram remarked. "Yet you do not understand half of what we have been through and with that you do not know the whole truth about Saki's scheme."

"I am Adolph. One of the first people that Shredder had mutated." the ram began as he looked around to see a lizard man with a vest who was flicking his tongue as well as small white rats among the thousands of mammals. "My mutation was a great experimental period in Shredder's time. I was the first one imprisoned, and the one to watch it all start.."

"The Shredder's force was extremely brutal. I had been treated like a slave, as well as been tortured, whipped and went through Saki's so called "training." It was as gruelling as anything could possibly be." Adolph continued. "I watched for many months as the mutant army began to grow..watching helpless mothers with crying babies in their arms come through that elevator door surrounded by the ninja captors. Those who couldn't bear the pain during the mutation was lost, and didn't have a chance to say goodbye to their families. I couldn't bear to think of what was in store for those who survived."

"As the mutant recruits began to fill the stalls, Saki ordered great contests to pit everyone against each other. Great tournaments of pain and blood shed, the ones who were the strongest were those who lived. The ones who fought valiantly but enabled to be victorious died..some of us were spared in spite.." Adolph sighed as he looked to his pack. "We haven't eaten in ages. Our starvation is driving us mad. Some of the creatures who are suffering are very vicious, and attack when approached. They derived the pain..and have become savage."

"That is very unfortunate." Splinter remarked solemnly.

"Alas, that is very kind of you." Adolph answered, as the rat bowed to him. "If you are willing to help us that is..we won't know how to repay you. We'll be eternally grateful."

"That is all the thanks we would need." Splinter replied lightly.

"Wait! How are we supposed to help them when he already listed the cons!" Mikey interrupted quickly, Raphael bared his teeth and pulled the backs of Mikey's mask. "What? I'm just confused about what the buck said!"

"I thought you were born confused.." Raphael remarked sarcastically as he walked away.

"If we can get to those rooms where those technicians are working..there's bound to be some genetic material which we could make an antidote for you all." Donatello stated as he fished out some gadgets from his bag. "I have a deioniser if we need it."

"Good thinking Don..and I might have the edge we need to get into those compartments." Leo remarked clinking his swords as he looked up at the glass windows which the Foot Technicians were working.

Suddenly one of the men looked up into the window and saw the turtles. He pounded on the glass and screamed as the other technicians began to file out of their offices carrying gun blades. All of a sudden sirens were starting to blaze as red lights flashed warning messages in the building. One of the doors on the other side of the elevator opened and all kinds of ninjas and technicians flooding into the room. Before the mutants could move the crowds parted to reveal the metal armour of the Shredder.

"We're doomed." Adolph gasped.

"Aw shell!" Leo groaned.

* * *

**Uh oh..sounds like a face off.. well, I sure hope you guys liked this chapter. Review if you want. I decided to stick with this story after it's been on my computer for decades now. Hopefully we'll all see the end of it soon. **

**Thanks for reading **

**Pheofox22**


End file.
